Para siempre
by cullenedbella
Summary: Año 1917, los padres de bella se van a Alemaña por negocios, y ella va a vivir a la casa de su madrina Elizabed, volvera a ver  a Edward con quien solia jugar a los 6 años.¿que pasara entre ellos dos?¿se llevaran bien?
1. Una extraña bienvenida

Para siempre

Una extraña bienvenida

Al fin volvía a mi país, aunque el viaje fue muy largo ya casi llegábamos. Aunque me gustaba inglaterra, no podía quedarme allí mucho tiempo, y tampoco podía ir a alemania con mis padres ya que pronto empezaría la escuela de nuevo, y tenia que volver a estados unidos, como mi madrina Elizabed me adora como si yo fuera su hija insistió en que yo fuera a vivir con ella el tiempo que mis padres estén fuera del país, y ese seria un tiempo largo. A mi me encantaba ir a visitar a elizabed cuando yo era niña, siempre que iba jugaba con Edward ,el hijo de elizabed, que es solo unos meses mas grande que yo, ahora tenia 16 años . Ibamos a ir a la misma clase en la escuela. Estos 3 meses en barco se hicieron muy largos a pesar de ir en primera clase, pero me informaron que estábamos por llegar. Cuando baje del barco me vino a recoger el chofer de la familia, recogió mi equipaje, y me llevo hasta el coche donde se encontraba apoyado un chico muy guapo, de ojos verdes esmeralda y pelo color bronce. Ese era Edward, no podía creerlo, la ultima vez que lo vi tenia apenas 6 años. Me acerque a el esperando por lo menos una pequeña sonrisa y un saludo, pero nada, me miro de ariba abajo con una cara de asco terrible, como si yo le hubiera arruinada la vida.

-Hola – le dije tímidamente, intimidada por su feroz mirada

-El solo asintió y me abrió la puerta del coche para que yo entrara.

El viaje fue muy tenso, no cruzamos palabra, no quise hablarle porque la expresión de su cara era un mensaje de peligro.

Al fin llegamos a la casa, estaba igual que antes, ese enorme cuadrado blanco perfecto, con dos pequeños canteros a cada lado. Edward bajo del auto, me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a salir a regañadientes, con su cara fría y hostil, nada que ver con el niño travieso de 6 años. Pero algo me decía que me detestaba a mí, no sabía porque o que le había hecho, pero me odiaba, estaba muy claro en su rostro. Baje del coche, elizabed estaba ahí junto a su esposo Edward. Los dos me dieron la bienvenida, elizabed estaba que explotaba de la felicidad por tenerme con ella. La casa por dentro estaba igual que siempre, cuando entrabas estaba el saguan, mas adentro la escalera, a un lado de esta el comedor y la cocina y al otro la sala de estar, y arriba las habitaciones y el baño, era como mi hogar.

-¿Como pasaste el viaje bella? – pregunto elizabed

-Bien, solo fue un poco largo- le respondi

-Hoy vete a acostar temprano ya que mañana tienen escuela, prepare tu cuarto ni bien supe que venias, espero que te guste.

-Gracias elizabed

-Puedes ir a verlo ahora, asi de paso desempacas tus cosas, Edward ¿Por qué no le subes el equipaje y le muestras su cuarto?

El la miro con cara de pocos amigos, subió las escaleras y dejo las maletas en la cama.

-Gracias – le dije tratando de ser amigable

-No hay de que - dijo en tono sarcástico, y se fue. Ya me estaba hartando de sus malos tratos.

El cuarto era bellísimo, la cama grande, la mesita de luz, el ropero, y el escritorio con un espejo grande ovalado eran el mismo juego de muebles. Cuando termine de empacar baje a tomar el té, y Edward no bajo de su cuarto hasta la cena, y luego se fue de nuevo. Le hice caso a elizabed y me fui a dormir temprano, mañana empezaba la escuela y seria un dia muy largo.


	2. Primer dia de clases

Primer día de clases

A la mañana siguiente estaba hecha polvo, a pesar de haber dormido bastante, necesite que el despertador sonara un largo rato para salir de la inconsciencia. Torpemente me puse el uniforme de la escuela, una pollera beige por debajo de la rodilla, medias 3 cuartos, zapatos, camisa, corbata y pulóver. Luego baje a tomar el desayuno, elizabed y Edward estaban abajo esperándome, bueno en realidad elizabed, porque Edward parecía que no tenia intención de esperar a que yo termine de desayunar, prácticamente se estaba tragando su desayuno. El señor masen era abogado, al parecer ya se había ido a su oficina.

-Buenos días bella- dijo amablemente elizabed

-Buenos días- respondi, como siempre Edward no decía nada, ¡ni un buenos dias!

-¿Emocionada?

-¿emocionada por que?- pregunte desorientada, que yo sepa no había nada emocionante el dia de hoy, mas bien todo lo contrario.

-Porque empiezas las clases, ¿eso no te emociona?

-Bueno, en realidad la idea de serla nueva y que me miren como a un bicho raro no me emociona mucho

-Tu no eres ningún bicho raro, al contrario, si te miran es porque les fascinas, no siempre entra una chica tan guapa a la escuela- me elogio elizabed, y yo me sonroje como un tomate

-Mamá no es justo que le mientas, ¿mira si se lo cree?- dijo Edward en tono petulante

-¡Edward no seas tan grosero!- le regaño elizabed

-Se hace tarde adiós mama- dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa

-A donde crees que vas jovencito- le regaño otra vez elizabed- esperaras a que bella se termine el desayuno y después la acompañaras a la escuela, recuerda que ella no sabe el camino

-Pero mama, se hace tarde y no quiero que me vean con ella, seria denigrante que empiesen a inventar estupideces o que piensen que yo me junto con ella.

-Todos saben que vive con nosotros- me defendió elizabed

-Si pero no por eso tienen que pensar que somos amigos, o algo asi, eso seria humillante.

-Edward ya basta, cállate y espera a que termine de desayunar,digas lo que digas la vas a tener que acompañar hasta que sepa ir y venir sola.

Esto era el colmo, no solo me ignoraba, sino que también me insultaba, porque si bien no dijo nada subido de tono, el dio a entender que soy una idiota y que se avergüenza de que la gente nos vea juntos. ¡Claro! El me detesta porque cree que soy una idiota y que le arruino su vida social. Me trague mi desayuno rápidamente, agarre mis cosas y salimos de la casa. Durante el viaje ninguno de los dos abrió la boca, yo quería preguntarle si esa era la razón por la que me detestaba, pero el tenia una mirada tan intimidante que no me atreví ni a abrir la boca.

Poco después llegamos a la escuela, y si yo pensaba que era como el purgatorio, no estaba en lo cierto, era el mismísimo infierno, cuando llegue todos los ojos se posaban en mi, y todos cuchicheaban, y cuando entre al aula fue peor, 26 pares de ojos se posaron en mi al mismo tiempo, algunos con una sonrisa, otras con mirada hostil, era horrible ser el centro de atención. La profesora me presento a la clase, y me mando a un asiento vacio, por suerte no tenia que compartir asiento con nadie. El dia se paso muy lento, nadie dejaba de mirarme, en el dia me hice un par de "amigos" por asi desirlo. una chica llamaa jessica Stanley bajita de pelo castaño no paro de hablarme en todo el dia, después hable un poco con una chica llamada angela, quien me callo muy bien ya que no me avasallaba en preguntas, pero tampoco era hostil, como Lauren Malory, quien a desir por su cara, no le caia muy bien; también me hablo un chico llamado Mike newton, muy atento, no era muy hablador como jessica, ni tampoco era callado como angela, era bastante agradable, a veces parecía decepcionado, cuando yo no le hablaba mucho o no contestaba a algunas preguntas, pero eso devia ser normal ya que el era uno de los mas populares en la escuela y seguro estará acostumbrado a que las chicas caigan a sus pies, y yo no era asi; también me hablaron un tal Erik Jorkins y Tyler crowley, era muy evidente que ellos dos querían que yo fuera una de sus conquistas, porque casi no me dejaron en paz ni un segundo. En toda la mañana Edward no me hablo, ni tampoco me presento a sus amigos ni nada, como si yo no existiera. Al fin ya nos estábamos yendo, obiamente Edward no me dirigia la palabra.

-¡Edward!- dijo un muchacho que venia hacia nosotros- ey ¿ no vienes a la casa de jorje con nosotros?

-No, tengo que llevarla a casa- me señalo con la cabeza con su típica cara de asco.

- Ah hola, no te había visto, yo soy John, un amigo de Edward, tu debes ser isabella ¿verdad?, gusto en conocerte.

- gracias, igualmente- respondi tímidamente, al parecer era muy amable, y eso confirmaba que eward me odiaba a mi, al parecer no eran las juntas, porque sus amigos no eran malos ni nada por el estilo, y además Edward era amable con todos en la escuela menos con migo.

-¿Entonses vas a venir?- pregunto John

- si mas tarde voy

-Entonses nos vemos ahí, adiós, adiós Isabela

-Adios – salude

Ni bien llegamos a casa, Edward se cambio rápido y se fue. La tarde fue muy aburrida me la pase leyendo, e hice la poca tarea que tenia. Edward llego un rato antes de cenar, y no se por que, una pequeña parte de mi, se alegro cuando el llego, es como si de haber estado el no me habría aburrido, pero claro, eso era solo porque cuando eramos niños jugábamos juntos, y cuando el no estaba yo me aburría, y por eso todavía tengo esa sensación. El resto del dia paso tranquilo, como siempre Edward me ignoraba, luego de cenar se iba a su cuarto. Alrededor de las 10 nos fuimos todos a dormir.


	3. ¿¡Y yo que culpa tengo?

¿¡Y yo qué culpa tengo!

Había pasado una semana desde que empecé las clases, Edward seguía ignorándome, aunque la cara de "¿por qué diablos tuviste que nacer?" la ponía solo cuando quería ir a algún lado con sus amigos, y no podía porque me tenía que acompañar a casa, o elizabed no lo dejaba ir, ahora entendía que ese odio hacia mí era porque a veces no podía hacer lo que quería por mi causa, pero ¿Qué culpa tenía yo? Yo no insistí en venir a vivir con ellos, ni tenía la culpa de que mis padres viajaran por negocios, su odio era totalmente injustificado. Al lunes siguiente cuando nos estábamos yendo de la escuela a casa, Edward de nuevo tenía una mirada furtiva, seguro que yo le arruine algún plan. Ya no podía soportar su actitud, y decidí hablar.

-¿Por que esa cara de odio hacia mi?- pregunte tranquila pero furiosa - ¿ Que es lo que te hice para que me odies tanto?

-Viniste a vivir con nosotros y me arruinaste la juventud, ¿algo mas que quieras saber? Preguto en tono sarcastico

-¿¡Y yo que culpa tengo!, es lo más estúpido que escuche, primero, ¿ que culpa tengo de que mis padres se hayan tenido que ir a otro país? ¿y que culpa tengo de que Elizabed sea mi madrina y quiera que yo viva con ella?

-Tienes la culpa de existir. Lo único de lo que no tienes la culpa es de ser torpe y poco atractiva- dijo en tono muy petulante

-¡PERDON POR HABER NACIDO! ¿¡ESO ES LO QUE QUERIAS ESCUCHAR!- dije furiosa y me aleje caminando lo más rápido que podía

-Bueno, acepto la disculpa aunque el daño este hecho- dijo luego de alcanzarme rápidamente, con una sonrisa torcida que me dejó deslumbrada- y ¿Cómo piensas llegar a casa si no sabes el camino?

-No te preocupes, tengo suficiente cerebro para acordarme un camino tan sencillo- dije furiosa, claro ¡ahora me trataba de imbécil!

-Excelente, entonces díselo a elizabed, así no tengo que aguantarte durante todo el camino a casa durante todo el año

-¡hasta que coincidimos en algo! ¿Sabes qué? Yo tampoco quiero aguantarte mas- dije hachando chispas

Cuando llegamos, hable con Elizabed y le dije que ya no era necesario que Edward me acompañe a ningún lado, que ya me conocía la ciudad de memoria, y Elizabed acepto, con un poco de renuencia; ella tenía esperanzas de que nos lleváramos bien Edward y yo, yo trataba, pero su hijito no ponía muchas ganas que digamos.

Y así paso el tiempo, yo viajaba sola a la salida de la escuela, Edward seguía ignorándome, pero ya no con actitud odiosa, ni tampoco se encerraba en su cuarto. En la escuela me iba muy bien, a veces iba a la casa de angela a estudiar, fui a la de Jessica una o dos veces pero después no fui mas, porque cada vez que iba a "hacer los deberes" ella se ponía a criticar a medio mundo.

En la escuela había un chico llamado Norman Mailer, quien me molestaba todos los días, yo siempre trataba de evitarlo, era insoportable; también me di cuenta de que Edward no quería mucho a Norman, me pregunto por qué, si bien es el "bravucón" de la escuela, norman solo molestaba a las chicas más que nada.

-Bella querida hace tiempo que no hablamos- escuche la voz de Norman a mi lado

-Isabella para ti norman – respondí fríamente

-No seas tan arisca, pero, como quieras Isabella, ¿vas a hacer algo el viernes?- pregunto en tono perverso, que pretendía ser "seductor"

-Si, los deveres- trate de irme por la tangente, y escaparme pero Norman me cerro el paso

-No me refería a eso, ¿por qué no salimos a algún lugar?

-No puedo, tengo que estudiar mucho para el viernes- trate de evadirlo

-Pero si vamos a la misma clase y no hay ningún examen

-Recuerda Norman que yo empecé las clases 2 meses después y tengo que adaptarme al ritmo de la clase.

-Está bien será para otro día- insistió el

-¡Claro!- dije sarcásticamente, y me dejó ir.


	4. Histeria

Histeria

Últimamente hay una chica en la clase que me mira con cara homicida, no recuerdo su nombre, es una chica de pelo rizado color fresa y ojos azules. No podía mas con la curiosidad y le pregunte a jessica.

-¿Quien es esa chica? La de pelo rizado color fresa – pregunte

- Es Tanya Denali, ¿por qué preguntas?

- Es que ricitos asesinos lleva fulminándome con la mirada todo el día.

- Oh debe ser porque ella gusta de Edward desde hace mucho tiempo, y esta celosa de ti

- ¿De mí?- Pregunte sorprendida- si yo ni cruzo palabra con Edward

- Por favor es obio que cuando un chico, como Norman se te acerca Edward se pone celoso, tendrías que verle la cara

- Ah, no es por eso, es porque a el no le cae bien Norman, pone esa misma cara cuando Norman se le cerca- respondí, en el fondo un poco decepcionada porque Edward no estaba celoso

- Bueno pero de afuera eso parece y por eso Tanya te odia.

Es verdad, a Edward lo seguían todas las chicas de la escuela, no se por que, pero eso me ponia histérica. Todas esas chicas alrededor suyo me enferman, en parte son celos porque el siempre me ignora, y a las demás no, y yo fui su amiga de la infancia durante mucho tiempo, y esas chicas que a algunas ni las conoce, les sonreía como si fueran amigos de toda la vida; bueno, tal vez exagero, solo una sonrisa de cortesía, pero a mí ni eso, yo no era más que un trapo sucio.

Hoy Edward volvía a casa con migo, al parecer hoy no salía con sus amigos, igual era raro que venga con migo, porque casi siempre que no salía, se iba a parte, pero hoy decidió acompañarme.

-¿A qué debo el honor de que el señor me acompañe a casa?¿no era que me odiabas ?

-Si, antes, ahora solo no me agradas, y te acompaño porque Elizabed insistió que cuando yo no iba a ningún lado te acompañe.

-Claro, Elizabed es la que tiene que tomar las decisiones de caballerosidad por ti ¿verdad?, bueno en realidad solo insiste en que seas caballeroso con migo, porque con las demás no te faltan ganas- dije tratando de ser indiferente

-¿Quiénes son "las demás"? – pregunto como si no lo supiera el muy hipócrita

-Todas las chicas del colegio, en realidad todas las que se te cruzan, con ellas si eres amables, y con la que fue alguna vez tu amiga de la infancia no, al contrario, me tratas como una paria.- dije indignada, pero calmada

-Solo al principio, y además solo jugábamos, no eras mi amiga, solo jugábamos un rato y después te ibas, eso no es una amistad, y además solo teníamos 6 años- dijo como si nada, yo estaba que explotaba, esas palabras me dañaron más de lo que debían. No pude defenderme, y antes de que se asomaran las lagrimas a mis ojos, puse cara de póker, me di vuelta y empecé a caminar lejos de él. Por suerte no empecé a llorar como una idiota, solo se me pusieron los ojos vidriosos, de lo contrario Edward iba a pensar que yo era una imbécil que lloraba por estupideces, bueno, estupideces para él.

-Perdón, no quise decir eso- dijo Edward al lado mío

-¿Perdón por qué?- pregunte tratando de aparentar que no me importaba la cosa.

-Porque mi comentario te hirió- dijo francamente

-Pero es lo que piensas, y no, no me hirió, es verdad solo teníamos 6 años, solo jugábamos estupideces, eso no es amistad- por cada palabra que decía se me desgarraba mas y mas el corazón

-Pero te fuiste cuando dije eso, asique tengo razón

-No, solo me ofendió un poco, pero no me afecto en nada, en serio- dije bastante convincente

-Está bien, te creo. Si no mal recuerdo hoy me estabas haciendo una escena de celos ¿o no?

-Yo no estoy celosa, solo ofendida porque, aunque no seamos amigos, me conoces desde hace mucho, y como dije me tratas como a una paria, y a cualquiera que se te cruza la tratas con caballerosidad

-Se supone que hay que tratar a las damas con caballerosidad- dijo el muy hipócrita

-Yo soy una dama, y nunca me trataste así- me defendí

-Recién te pedí perdón por mi comentario, ¿eso no es ser un caballero?

-Solo una vez desde que llegue aquí- le recrimine

-Solo era hostil al principio, porque… porque eh… pensé que me arruinarías la vida, pero eso fue al principio

-¿Hay algo mas por lo que me odiabas?, ¿por qué?- pregunte ansiosa

-No hay nada mas- dijo tajante, pero yo no me tragaba eso

-De alguna manera lo voy a averiguar- dije petulante y seguí directo hacia la casa que estaba solo a media cuadra.

Esa misma noche Edward se fue a la fiesta del club que daban todos los sábados. Elizabed insistió en que yo valla, pero no tenía muchas ganas, asique le dije que estaba muy cansada. Se suponía que el baile terminaba a las 12 de la noche, a esa hora cerraba el club, pero eran la 1 de la madrugada y no llegaba, elizabed estaba de los nervios, y yo no me podía dormir, enzima el muy idiota preocupaba a todos. Estaba yendo a tranquilizar a elizabed, pero la escuche hablando con el señor masen, me estaba por ir obiamente porque era una falta de educación escuchar detrás de la puerta, pero al escuchar su nombre, no pude resistirme.

-¿Crees que Edward se halla ido por lo de bella?- ¿se fue por mi ? creí que el ya no tenia ningún problema con migo – creo que nunca tuvimos que decirle que debía casarse con ella, aunque no lo obligamos, mas bien se lo insinuamos – dijo preocupada

-Elizabed, si hubiera sido por eso, se hubiera ido antes, y además no lo obligamos a nada, y el ya no hablo mas del tema.

-Si, debe ser que esta de parranda por ahí con sus amigos, ese chico se las va a ver con migo- dijo elizabed, ahora furiosa.

Ahora entendía todo, era por eso por lo que Edward me miraba como si fuera el mismo demoño, era porque sus padres le insistieron para que se case con migo. Pero que ¿tan mala era yo que me huía como la peste? Y además ¿Qué culpa tenía yo de que ellos quieran que él se case con migo?

Edward regreso a las 3 de la madrugada, yo seguía despierta a esa hora, estaba leyendo un libro, bueno más que leyendo, mirándolo porque no daban ganas de leer con Edward a las 3 de la madrugada fuera de casa. Cuando el entro, yo salí al pasillo de la escalera para ver que estaba bien, y obiamente que lo estaba, parecía que su único objetivo era preocuparnos más que nada.

-¿Qué haces despierta mamá?- pregunto Edward, ¡como si no fuera obio!

-¿Qué crees que hago a las tres de la madrugada levantada Edward?- pregunto elizabed sarcásticamente en tono furioso - son las 3 de la madrugada, el club cierra a las 12, ¿Dónde pasaste las últimas 3 horas Edward?

-En un bar mamá, estábamos aburridos, no teníamos sueño y fuimos a pasar el rato- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que llegue a estas horas de la noche ¡y en sima estuvo en un bar! ¿¡Quien sabe que habrán tomado!

-Sabes que no tienes edad para consumir alcohol, y a demás que te vayas hasta las tres de la madrugada no es algo que pueda ser pasado por alto así nomas Edward

-No consumí alcohol mamá, y lo siento no volveré a llegar tarde a casa

-Lo hecho, hecho esta, pero la próxima vez que llegues a estas horas no sales mas hasta que tengas 22 años ¿entendido?

-Si mamá

-Vete a dormir ahora

-Claro mamá- dijo y obedientemente subió las escaleras.

No me había dado cuenta de que no me había movido de ahí, hasta que Edward me hablo

-¿Tú también vas a regañarme?- pregunto con una sonrisa picara en su cara.¡Enzima se sonreía!

-No, porque no soy tu madre, pero debería, estas no son horas de llegar.

-Perdón por haberte preocupado- dijo en tono petulante- pero prometo que no hice nada malo, ni si quiera una gota de alcohol.

-¿Por qué tan contento? ¿a caso quieres que te den una medalla por eso? Seria

mejor que borres esa risita de tu rostro, porque esto no es gracioso, nadie la paso bien en estas tres horas- ya estaba al borde de la histeria, ¿qué le parecía gracioso?

-Al parecer te preocupe bastante, si no, no te hubieras quedado hasta esta hora despierta y regañándome.

-Yo estaba preocupada por elizabed, casi le agarra un ataque de nervios- trate de zafarme

-Ese es el efecto que yo causo en las chicas- esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso

-Si tu causaras algún efecto en las chicas, tus pares no te hubieran dicho que debías casarte con migo-dije furiosa, y en ese momento se le cayó la sonrisa- Te dije que iba a averiguar por qué me odiabas tanto; y para tu información yo tampoco tengo la culpa de que les agrade a tus padres.

-A sique te enteraste al fin. Si, esa es la razón por la que te odiaba, pero ahora que pienso en claro, sé que no tienes la culpa de que mis padres se crean dueños de mi persona- dijo un poco enojado

-Ellos no te están obligando a nada- le dije para tranquilizarlo

-Lo sé, es que yo quiero hacer lo que quiera, y no que me manden o sugieran cosas como si fuera a aceptarlas- dijo resignado.

-Te entiendo- dije como pude, sabía que no éramos ni amigos según él, pero igual me afecto que haya dado a entender que no se casaría con migo ni aunque se venga el mundo abajo- bueno, tenemos que irnos a dormir, fue un día largo

-Buenas noches

-Adiós – dije destruida por dentro


	5. Reencuentro inesperado

Reencuentro inesperado

A noche no pude dormir bien, estaba muy cansada, por suerte era domingo, y me pude quedar una hora más durmiendo. Me levante a desayunar, elizabed como siempre, me esperaba con el desayuno preparado

-Buenos días bella- saludo elizabed

-Buenos días elizabed

-¿Como dormiste? Te vez cansada

-No pude dormir muy bien, pero hoy me acostare temprano

-¿Que no vas a ir al club esta tarde?

-Pero es domingo, mañana hay clases- dije confundida

-Sí, pero la fiesta es hasta las diez

-¿fiesta?- pregunte extrañada, que raro una fiesta un domingo

-Bueno más que una fiesta, es una reunión para darle la bienvenida a un ex estudiante que vuelve a la escuela, será compañero tuyo. ¿nadie te dijo nada?

-No, ¿pero por que le hacen una fiesta?

-Porque era un ex compañero de tu clase, y vuelve de Yale, su nombre es Logan Huntzberguer-No pude creer lo que escuchaba ¿¡Logan mi ex novio iba a ser mi compañero de clases otra vez! No es que lo odie, tampoco tuvimos una relación de años, solo unos meses mientras yo estudiaba en Yale, pero jamás me imagine que el venia a esta escuela, ni que volvería.

-¿Q-quien?- Casi me ahogue con el jugo

-Logan Huntzberguer, ¿lo conoces?

-Eh, solo de vista, con razón hacen fiesta- reí falsamente

-Ah claro, tu también ibas a Yale, con más razón debes ir

-Eh claro, claro que voy- Dios, en que lio me metí, si le decía que no iba, iba a sospechar que yo ocultaba algo, pero si voy todos van a saber que es mi "EX", y no me van a dejar en paz nunca, ni hablar, voy a ir pero no voy a llamar la atención, tendré que esquivarlo. Pero claro, todo está en mi contra, aunque lo esquive lo voy a ver en la escuela, en la misma aula.; creo que tendré que aguantar los chismorreos de toda la escuela, ya me los imagino "seguro que esa zorra se acosto con el para sacarle dinero" "seguro que se acostaron juntos""solo estaba con el por el dinero""seguro que volverán a estar juntos", ¡Dios! Casi todos esos cometarios insultantes, los tuve que soportar en Yale, y ahora aquí también, todos los chismorreos de la gente, ¡insoportable!

Lamentablemente el dia se me paso muy rápido, y cuando me quise acordar, ya era hora de ir a la "fiesta".

-Deberías empezar a cambiarte y arreglarte ahora, a menos que no quieras llegar los últimos diez minutos- me dijo Edward, quien ya estaba casi listo

-Si, ya voy- dije tratando de disimular los nervios- y ¿Logan era tu amigo?

-Si, más bien mi compañero, si bien no nos llevábamos mal, tampoco éramos los mejores amigos del mundo, pero es un buen muchacho, ¿Tú lo conoces?

-Solo de vista, en Yale

-Sería bueno que no digas nada, ya sabes, dices eso y al día siguiente aparecen con una historia armada, como que fueron novios y se comprometieron o algo así- dijo riendo

-Si es verdad- trate de reírme, las "historias inventadas" que el imaginaba, en gran parte eran verdad.

El club era un mundo de gente, que suerte, aunque sea si tenia suerte podría evadirlo un día más. Allí estaba toda la clase, pero no veía a Logan.

-Edward, tanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado?- escuche su voz a mis espaldas, me quería morir.

-¡Logan!, bien, ¿como has estado tu?- pregunto Edward cortésmente- Ella es la ahijada de mi madre– me presento Edward, diablos, ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Di media vuelta, y lo salude

-Hola Logan- lo salude cortésmente

-¡Bella!, no esperaba verte aquí, ¿como estas?

-Bien, gracias.

-No sabía que se conocían- dijo Edward sorprendido

-Eh, si, es que íbamos a la misma clase en Yale – dije antes de que logan pueda decir algo.

-Logan, ey vamos a bailar- lo llamo una chica

-Si me disculpan- dijo logan y se fue a bailar con ella.¡que suerte que tube!

-Solo lo conocías de vista, ¡claro! Qué extraño que alguien que no te conozca sepa tu nombre - me dijo Edward en tono de burla, aunque un poco molesto

-Si, solo de vista, es normal que el sepa mi nombre porque íbamos a la misma clase-dije a la defensiva

-Y se supone que él sabe el nombre de toda la gente de la clase

-¿Quién esta celoso ahora?- sonreí un poco ante la idea

-Nadie, solo digo que es patético que me mientas, ya que es obio que en algún momento se iba a hacer notable que se conocían

-¿Que no era que nunca fuimos amigos? Como no somos amigos no tengo porque decirte nada.

-Dije que cuando éramos niños no éramos amigos, porque si bien eso se considera ser cuando tienes 6 años y jugas con alguien, después te fuiste y no nos vimos mas, por eso dije que nunca fuimos amigos, pero eso no significa que no podamos intentarlo

-Entonces ¿somos amigos o no?

-Algo así

-Bueno, algo es algo

-Entonces ya que soy tu amigo ¿de dónde conoces a Logan?

-De Yale-esto se ponía divertido, pero a la vez peor

-Ya se que de Yale, lo que quiero decir es ¿es tu amigo, tu novio…?

-¿Y Qué te importa si es mi amigo o mi novio?

-Nada, pero ya que soy tu amigo, me quiero enterar de la versión oficial, y no de los cuchicheos de Jessica Stanley – Yo no quería mentirle, ya que eramos amigos y no le podía fallar, yo se que el no le diría a nadie, pero me daba no se que contarle de mi ex novio.

-Está bien… logan … logan fue… mi… mi novio- dije como pude

-¿Tanto drama para decirme que es tu novio?- pregunto como si no le importara la cosa

-Ex novio- le corregí

-Bueno, ex novio, ¿te hizo algo tan malo para que te cueste contarme eso?- pregunto como si nada, pero sabía que en el fondo había un poco de enojo

-No, no me hizo nada, pero no quiero que la gente se ponga a inventar estupideces, y por eso trato de evitarlo, aunque no voy a poder

-Pero ¿que te importa lo que digan los demás?

-Mas que lo que piensen es que voy a ser el centro de atención de la escuela- dije francamente

-Bueno, si es por eso debes estar acostumbrada

-¿Perdón?

-Siempre eres el centro de atención

-Eso no es cierto

-No tiene caso discutir contigo ¿bailamos?

-No soy muy buena bailando

-Eso depende de quién te saque a bailar

-Está bien, vamos a ver si su teoría es cierta señor fanfarrón.

Al final Edward tenía razón, todo dependía de con quién baile. Así paso la noche, bailamos y charlamos hasta que se hizo la hora de volver a casa.


	6. El juego empieza

El juego empieza

No me desperté cansada como pensé que iba a estar, al contrario, me sentía como si hubiera dormido diez horas. Estaba más tranquila ahora que había hecho las paces con Edward, y éramos amigos. Sin embargo esa tranquilidad desapareció cuando llegue a la escuela, pronto comenzaría la tortura, solo era cuestión de horas o minutos para que la gente se entere lo de logan y yo. Cuando entre al aula, vi que logan estaba sentado en mi escritorio, al parecer íbamos a compartir mesa; ¡genial! Eso iba a dar más de que hablar a la gente. A mí no me molestaba que logan se siente con migo, compartíamos todas las clases en Yale, y además el no era molesto, no era callado, pero tampoco pesado. El chico ideal a simple vista. Sin embargo el no puede ser de una sola chica, no es bueno para compromisos.

-Al parecer estamos destinados a encontrarnos en todas partes- me saludo logan amablemente.

-Que yo sepa nunca asesine a nadie… ¿Qué fue lo que habré hecho para merecer esto?- dije teatralmente

-Tal vez por las noches te conviertes en monstruo, sales a masacrar a un par de personas, y a la mañana siguiente no recuerdas nada

-¡Qué gracioso!- dije sarcásticamente

-Admítelo, es una buena hipótesis

-Un poco fantasiosa

-Nunca hay que descartar nada

-Al parecer no cambiaste en nada- eso era cierto, era igual cuando lo conocí

-Tú tampoco cambiaste, sigues igual de cabezota

-Y tu igual de tonto

-¿Yo soy tonto?- trato de fingir cara de cachorro mojado

-A veces- dije en tono juguetón

Luego la profesora llamo al oren a la clase, y no tuvimos más tiempo de hablar, lo cual me agrado un poco. Mientras hacia la tarea, me di cuenta que casi todo el mundo nos estaba mirando. A la salida todos me miraban y cuchicheaban entre sí. Antes de que pudiera salir de la escuela, me intercepto Jessica.

-¿Y que tal tu compañero de banco?, es muy guapo ¿de qué hablaron? ¿Ya se conocían?

-Si, era mi compañero en Yale- no quería mentirle del todo, porque si no sería muy obio que mentía, pero tampoco le iba a contar toda mi vida, ya con eso tenía bastante para hablar e inventar

-¿Solo tu compañero?- ¡ya tenía que empezar a molestar!

-Sí, solo mi compañero

-¿Nada más?

-No, nada más- dije un poco picajosa- Tengo que irme a casa, adiós

Me despedí rápidamente, ya no quería ser interrogada por ella, es más, con mi suerte vendría toda la escuela a avasallarme con preguntas. Camine lo más rápido que pude, y por fin salí de ese antro del infierno.

-¿Por qué tan apurada?- me alcanzo Edward para acompañarme a casa.

-Porque ya empezaron con el interrogatorio, y quise irme de allí antes de que no pueda salir con vida.- Edward estaba que se partía de la risa- Cuéntame el chiste, yo también quiero reírme- dije sarcásticamente

-Por como actúas parece que cometiste un crimen, y que la policía te esta buscando para llevarte a la cárcel.

-Esto no es gracioso, no me van a dejar en paz hasta que me valla

-¿Te vas a ir?- pregunto Edward un poco preocupado

-Bueno, algún día mis padres volverán, y tendré que irme- lo malo es que yo no quería irme

-Tal vez pueda raptarte… digo, así elizabed no se deprime

-¿Qué? ¿No me extrañarías "amiguito"?

-Bueno, si, extrañaría verte tropezar todo el día, y que hagas el ridículo.

-Bueno, aunque sea por lo torpe que soy, me extrañaras.

-¿Y te alegra que te extrañen?- dijo levantando una ceja.

-No, pero eso significa que te quisieron un poco, aunque sea por hacer el ridículo todo el día- dije en tono juguetón

-Parece que te llevas bien con logan- Edward cambio de temas, aunque este tema no me agradaba, agradecía que no hablemos mas de despedidas aunque faltara mucho para eso.

-¿Por qué no me iba a llevar bien?

-Bueno, creo que por algo es tu ex- novio- no iba a mentirle, pero ypo no quería hablar mucho de eso ahora

- No porque sea mi ex tengo que odiarlo- dije como si nada

-¿pero, no te sientes incomoda con él?

-No, solo un poco.

Por suerte estábamos llegando a casa, y el interrogatorio terminó, pero algo me decía que solo por un tiempo. Hablar con Edward sobre eso me incomodaba, pero no como con los demás, obiamente porque él era mi amigo y podía confiar en él, y lo admito, el si es un caballero, si le hubiera contado esto a Mike Newton, seguro que en 10 minutos toda la escuela se hubiera enterado, y eso que Mike se considera mi "amigo".

* * *

**pronto se pondra mas interesante n.n**

**dejen revews please**


	7. ¡Se hizo la luz!

¡Se hizo la luz!

Al otro día tuvimos examen de cálculo, y lo aprobé raspando, y luego me llamaron la atención porque logan me hizo reír mientras el profesor leía. Al parecer este no era mi día. Norman estuvo toda la mañana molestándome, y Jessica que no paraba de hablar de logan, no sé cómo no me estallo la cabeza. Esa misma noche antes de la cena, Elizabed nos pregunto por lo que haríamos en el futuro.

-Y… ¿ya saben lo que van a estudiar luego de la escuela?

- Aún nos quedan dos años y medio para pensarlo mamá- le respondió Edward

-Lo sé, pero igual deberían ir pensándolo, bella ¿tú no estudiarías periodismo **(1)**?- ¡Maldición! esa era una pregunta complicada. No podía decirle que gracias a que el padre de logan Mitchum Huntzberguer, el mejor periodista del país que escribió los mejores artículos políticos del mundo, me dijo que yo no serbia para trabajar como periodista, y que por eso fue por lo que renuncie a mi sueño.

- sí, eso quería, pero me di cuenta de que eso no es lo mío- trate de parecer convincente, pero no funciono.

- pero vienes diciendo que quieres ser periodista desde los 3 años, y además fuste en el verano a Yale, especialmente para tomar u par de clases de orientación, hasta Mitchum Huntzberguer te dio una pasantía en un periódico de Stamford- dijo extrañada de que yo cambie de parecer tan rápido.

- sí, pero solo era una pasantía, no hacía nada importante, y eso fue cortesía del señor Huntzberguer, no es que me vieron "con futuro", además, no hay muchas periodistas mujeres, y sería muy difícil que me acepten en algún diario- Esa era una de las razones que dio el padre de logan "mira te diré la verdad, eres muy inteligente y tienes potencial, y algún día serás una gran asistente, pero no una gran periodista, para eso hace falta carácter. Además nunca aceptarían a una mujer"

-Bueno, algo tendrás que estudiar, asique piensa bien- dijo elizabed, ella sabía que no me haría cambiar de parecer.

Al otro día, cuando estábamos yendo a la escuela Edward me preguntó por qué no iba a estudiar periodismo. Al parecer el pasado resurgió y quiere salir a la luz.

-¿Por qué no estudiaras periodismo? Eso es lo que siempre quisiste hacer, y nadie te podía hacer cambiar de opinión, y luego, cuando tienes todas las posibilidades, vas a Yale y tomas clases especializadas solo con 15 años y tienes una pasantía en un diario, decides que no quieres estudiar a lo que tanto te aferraste. No puedo entenderte.

-Lo sé, es que no soy suficientemente buena para eso.

-Tú serás buena en lo que te propongas, y además no pensabas eso antes de la pasantía.

- Justamente, la pasantía me hizo dar cuenta de que no sirvo para eso

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?- maldición, ya no podía seguir simulando, se daba cuenta de todo

-Nadie me dijo nada

- Se que estas mintiendo- ¿por qué tenía que ser tan perceptivo? – sea quien sea el que te haya dicho eso no sabe nada.

- Al contrario, sí que sabe- ya no podía seguir mintiéndole, se iba a dar cuenta en algún momento.

-Entonces, si te lo dijeron ¿Quién es esa persona tan importante que te dice que no eres buena para algo que siempre quisiste hacer y le haces caso?- pregunto indignado y un poco decepcionado.

-Mitchum Huntzberguer-dije cortante- sí, el mejor periodista del país me dijo que yo no servía para esa profesión ¿Cómo querías qué no me desmoralice y dejara Yale?

-¿Por qué te dijo eso?- pregunto confuso- se supone que era el padre de tu novio

- Sí, pero es así como lo dijo logan "el dice lo que piensa, no le importa si hiere los sentimientos de los demás o no"- trate de imitarlo

- ¿el también te dijo eso?- pregunto enojado

- No, pero nunca dijo que lo que me dijo su padre era mentira- ahora yo me estaba enojando

- Digan lo que digan, tu eres capaz de hacer lo que te propongas- dijo en tono dulce, y su mirada me deslumbro.

- igualmente hay que viajar mucho, y aunque no tengo nada que me retenga en ningún lado, no quiero irme- Mentí, en realidad, Edward me retenía y a pesar de que no éramos nada yo no quería despedirme y no verlo nunca más.

- ¿Por qué no quieres irte si nada te retiene?

- porque… no quiero irme definitivamente, si bien en esa profesión, para hacer artículos internacionales hay que viajar a diversos lugares del mundo y no es algo fijo, no tendría tiempo para venir a visitarlos a ustedes ni a mis padres, no quiero alejarme de ustedes.

- pero algún día te irás, formaras una familia, como todo el mundo, y no nos veras mas- dijo con un tono de melancolía en la vos.

- Yo no voy a formar ninguna familia, no pienso casarme, y mientras pueda los vendré a visitar.

-¿por qué no te casaras?- Preguntó atónito

- Porque no existe la persona indicada, no quiero esa vida rutinaria yo educando 5 hijos malcriados, y un esposo al que veré un par de meses al mes, porque está muy ocupado con viajes de negocios, y ni siquiera me lleve el apunte, y aunque lo viera todos los días un rato seria igual.

-Es una buena razón, pero ¿no estás interesada en nadie?, no tiene porque ser así.

- No sé si él me quiera- esa indirecta era para él, igual no iba a entender quien era, no me atreví a hablarle más claro, porque justamente no creo que él me vea más que como una amiga.

- ¿Quien no te querría?- en sus ojos había tristeza, sabía que no era porque yo di a entender que quería a alguien más, pero me deje llevar por la ilusión, y quede deslumbrada con su mirada- ¿Quién es el afortunado?- me puse roja, ¿cómo le respondería eso?- ¿Lo conozco?- uf, estuvo cerca

- Si, lo conoces- dije sonriente- y hablando de eso… ¿hay alguna afortunada?

- Bueno… si la hay- esa respuesta me mató

-¿La conozco?

-Sí- dijo con una sonrisa torcida, la sonrisa más hermosa que vi en mi vida. Pero ¿Quién era ella? ¿Jessica? No, no caería tan bajo.

- ¿Tanya? ¿Jessica? ¿Angela?

-no- dijo divertido

- ¿¡Lauren mallory! – era la única opción que quedaba, no podía querer a esa chica, era envidiosa y mala.

- ¡No!- que alivio

-¿¡Entonces quien!- me estaba hartando

- primero tú me dices a quien quieres tú, ¿es alguno de mis amigos?

- no

-¿¡logan!

- ¡NO!

-¿entonces quién es?- ¿cómo le decía que era él, pero sin decirlo tan directo? Entonces me acorde del dicho "una imagen vale más que mil palabras" asique me puse en punta e pies, le rodee el cuello con los brazos y lo besé suavemente. No debí haber hecho eso, el dijo que quería a alguien más, y seguro que me apartaría, pero al contrario, el me besó con más intensidad y me atrajo más a su cuerpo.

- Perdón, no debí besarte- me separe un poco de su cuerpo.

- ¿por qué no?- pregunto un poco confuso

- porque tu quieres a otra persona, y no es justo que yo haga eso.

- ¿qué no lo entendiste?- me preguntó y me acerco más a su cuerpo- Te quiero a ti- no podía creerlo, el me quería a mi ¡a mí!

-Yo también te quiero- dije dulcemente, así nos fundimos en otro delicioso beso.

* * *

**(1)periodismo en esa epoca se referia a escribir articulos para diarios, obiamente no a la television, como estamos acostumbrados ahora**

**¿yyy? ¿que les parecio? dejen revews por favor :D... ahh y el fic aun no termina ehh? recien empieza :)**


	8. ¡La culpa fue del alcohol!

¡La culpa fue del alcohol!

Lamentablemente tuvimos que ir a la escuela, no podíamos sentarnos juntos porque lamentablemente los dos teníamos compañeros de banco. El día se pasó muy lento y no pude hablar con Edward hasta la salida cuando volvíamos a casa.

- Al fin, el día no se me pasaba más- le dije a Edward

- A mí tampoco, que lastima que no podemos sentarnos juntos, si no fuera por logan…-fingió estar celoso, aunque en realidad si lo estaba

- Estamos de novios desde esta mañana, y tu ya estas celoso- dije con un poco de sorna y rodé los ojos- yo debería estar celosa, no sabes cuantas chicas están haciendo fila detrás de ti, encima ellas piensan que aun me detestas, pobres cuando se enteren- hice una mueca de falsa pena

- Yo nunca te deteste- dijo dulcemente, yo levanté una ceja- yo creía que te detestaba, cuando llegaste me deslumbraste, y yo que había discutido tanto con mis padres porque no quería estar contigo. Te odiaba por hacer que te deseara tanto.- me quede helada, no podía creer que estuvimos enfrentados tanto tiempo por nada. Edward me trajo de nuevo a la realidad con un suave beso en los labios.

- Bueno, yo nada más me enojaba contigo cuando me ignorabas – dije sinceramente- pero también te quise desde el principio- Edward me dedico mi sonrisa predilecta y me beso de nuevo, pero con más intensidad.

- Pensé que nunca me lo ibas a perdonar, ah y yo no soy celoso, solo digo que si no estuviera logan seria más fácil estar más tiempo contigo en la escuela, y tú tienes a todos los chicos de la escuela detrás de ti, así que a mí no me digas nada- dijo en tono juguetón.

- Nadie esta atrás mío- le negué

- No importa- ya habíamos llegado casa y debíamos entrar, además no íbamos a discutir por esa estupidez.

Esa misma tarde Edward se había ido a lo de John y elizabed a tomar el té con unas amigas, yo fui a lo de Angela a hacer los deberes, hoy se lo había prometido. Tanto Angela como su familia eran muy agradables, no eran chismosos ni entrometidos como la familia de Jessica, que las pocas veces que fui me avasallaron en preguntas sobre todo lo que sabía de los demás, y obiamente no les decía nada, en cambio la familia de Angela era muy tranquila, su madre solo nos preguntaba cómo nos iba en la escuela, pero no cosas sobre la vida de otros. La tarde se me pasó volando, a las 8 de la tarde, o más bien de la noche salí rumbo a casa. Cuando estaba solo a 1 cuadra de distancia alguien me llamó.

- ¡Bella! – era la vos de norman, que estaba solo a unos pasos de mi, y me alcanzo en 2 zancadas- Bella, cariño, no sabía que te encontraría fuera de casa a estas horas ¿Dónde estuviste?

- ¿Qué te importa?- de pregunte en tono desafiante

- No, no me importa, pero me excita que seas una "chica mala", y que salgas de no sé donde tan tarde- me tomo por los hombros y me arrincono contra una pared, el tenia olor a alcohol

- Lamento desilusionarte, pero no soy ninguna prostituta, solo vengo de la casa de Angela, ¡ahora suéltame!- lo empuje un poco, pero no se quito

- Lo sé, pero me gusta pensar eso, como te dije, es excitante- el muy pervertido empezó a besarme el cuello.

- ¡Te dije que me sueltes!- trate de empujarlo pero tenía mucha fuerza, no me soltaba, no iba a gritar y a hacer un escándalo, de alguna manera me iba a zafar.

- ¿qué? ¿Te da miedo que Edward lo vea y rompa contigo?

- ¿Cómo sabes de lo nuestro?

- Los vi hoy a la salida de la escuela besándose, pero no te preocupes, ya verás lo que es estar con un hombre de verdad que te de lo que necesites- maldición, ¿ahora qué hago?

- ¡Yo no necesito nada!- dije furiosa, forcejeando de nuevo

- Ya verás que si- empezó a besarme y trato de subirme la pollera, pero justo en ese momento aflojo su fuerza, entonces lo empuje muy fuerte, por poco y se cae asique aproveché ese ínterin, y me fui lo más rápido posible hacia la casa. Mientras caminaba, me arreglaba para que no supieran lo que pasó, me alisé la falda y me puse el pelo sobre el cuello, para que no se notaran los chupones.

Al parecer Edward ya había llegado, estaba leyendo un libro en el sillón, y elizabed tejiendo en el otro.

- Bella ¿Dónde estabas? Es tarde- me regaño elizabed

- Fui a casa de Angela, y no me di cuenta de la hora- dije convincente.

- La próxima deja una nota, así sabemos dónde estas

- Sí – que suerte que nadie se dio cuenta de nada, al parecer no tenía tan mal aspecto

- ¿Te paso algo?- preguntó Edward preocupado

- No, ¿Por qué?

- Pareces nerviosa.- ¿por qué se da cuenta de todo?

- ¿En serio?- pregunte en tono inocente- debe ser porque mañana hay examen de cálculo, y no estudie mucho. Ahora voy a repasar un rato- dije eso y subí las escaleras

Me mire al espejo pare ver qué pinta tenia, no estaba mal, a simple vista no me había pasado nada, pero si me miraba bien el cuello, habían dos chupones. Por suerte es invierno y se usan las bufandas ¿¡Por qué no me habré llevado una puesta hoy!. Media hora más tarde cenamos, y hubo una charla muy "interesante"

- Hoy fui a la casa de los Mailer a tomar el té con las señoras del club, y Alicia nos presentó a su hijo Norman, ¿es compañero suyo verdad?- nos preguntó elizabed a Edward y a mí.

- Sí- respondió Edward con un poco de molestia en la vos, como siempre que se refería a norman, y ahora entendía por qué- ¿por qué preguntas madre?- le pregunto curioso

- Nada, quería saber.- era extraño que elizabed preguntara sobre norman.

Luego de la cena me fui a mi habitación a repasar cálculo, luego cuando iba a bajar a tomar algo, desde el pasillo de la escalera, escuche que elizabed le hablaba a Edward de mí.

- Edward, me parece que tendrás que cuidar más de bella- dijo seriamente elizabed

- ¿Por qué?¿Le sucedió algo?- pregunto Edward preocupado

- No, creo que por ahora no, pero podría pasarle, hoy cuando fui a casa de los Mailer norman estaba con unos amigos, y les hablaba de bella de forma poco decorosa. Por eso creo que no deberías dejarla sola mucho tiempo, porque ese chico está mal de la cabeza

- Pero norman habla de forma poco decorosa de todas las chicas que ve- igualmente seguía muy preocupado

- Sí, pero les estaba diciendo a sus amigos que hoy bella iba a lo de angela, y dijo que tal vez mas tarde la "alcance" en el camino. Por eso yo vine temprano, al parecer por suerte el no la vio. Por eso te digo que cuando vallan y vengan de la escuela que la acompañes.

- Sí, la acompañare- dijo en tono furioso, yo antes de que Edward suba me fui a mi cuarto sigilosamente.

¡No puede ser! Norman estaba zafado de la cabeza, ¿ahora me perseguía? Esto no me hacía ninguna gracia. Unos minutos después escuche que alguien golpeaba la puerta, tome el libro para hacer como que leía y le dije que pasara.

- Bella…- dijo Edward sin saber si continuar o no

- Si ¿qué sucede?

- ¿En serio no paso nada hoy?

- No, no paso nada- me iba a descubrir, siempre lo hacía.

- Sé que norman te intercepto cuando venias de casa de angela- estaba calmado, pero pronto haría erupción y se pondría furioso ¿cómo mentirle si el ya lo sabía casi todo?

- No, no lo hizo- traté de mentir pero me salió mal. el se acerco y se arrodillo al lado de mi cama.

- Sé que estas mintiendo- me miró un rato y puso cara de espanto- ¿Qué tienes ahí?- señaló mi cuello. Trágame tierra.

- Nada- rápidamente me lo tape con la mano, pero él se sentó en la cama y suavemente me quitó la mano. Cuando vio lo que tenia se enfureció tanto que parecía que echaba chispas.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?- dijo entre dientes

- Nada Edward, no me hizo nada.

- Lo voy a matar, ¿cómo se atreve siquiera a tocarte?- estaba furioso

- Edward, tú no mataras a nadie y no me hizo nada, por favor cálmate- le acaricie la mejilla tratando de tranquilizarlo, y funciono un poco

- ¿En serio no te hizo nada?

- No, tranquilo- lo bese suavemente en los labios- no te preocupes, solamente estaba ebrio y no sabía lo que hacía.

- Igualmente no voy a dejarte sola- ahora estaba mucho más tranquilo.

- Al parecer lo de esta tarde me trajo beneficios- dije sonriendo y lo bese apasionadamente.

Esa noche el se quedo haciéndome compañía hasta que me dormí. Me tarareo una nana hermosa con la que me quede dormida en poco tiempo.

* * *

**perdon por la tardanza, ultimamente no estoy teniendo mucho tiempo para escribir, pero prometo terminar la historia, poco a poco, pero la terminare.**

**pleaseee dejen revews**


	9. final indefinido

**perdon por no subir mas capitulos! lo que pasa es que se me fue la inspiracion en esta hitoria (ahora entiendo un poquito a stephenie mayer con sol de medianoche u.u) prometo seguirla, pero esto no va a ser hasta fin de año, por favor perdonenme, tan pronto como pueda voy a trabajar en otra historia y luego de esa seguire con para siempre.**

** LO LAMENTO :(**


	10. felicidad

Para nuestra sorpresa Norman se mudo 2 semanas luego del "incidente", según dice la gente es porque le sus padres le temen a la gripe española. Esta enfermedad ya era preocupante, ya murieron mas de 10 millones de personas en el país, y aquí en Chicago no había enfermos gracias al cielo , sin embargo todos estaban preocupados por que el virus podría atacar esta zona.

Estábamos en verano,12 de septiembre de 1918, mañana era mi cumpleaños numero 17, odiaba esa fecha, ya que todos me querían dar obsequios y yo no soy de las personas que les entusiasme mucho la idea de ser el centro de atención. El cumpleaños de Edward ya había pasado, fue el 20 de junio, mi regalo había sido decirle a todos que eramos novios, y luego pasamos la tarde en un hermoso prado al que íbamos a jugar cuando eramos niños. Respecto a mi cumpleaños el dijo que tenia una gran sorpresa, yo solo esperaba que no sea una casa hecha de oro y diamantes.

Finalmente el día llegó, elisabeth me peino, me puso un poco de rubor y me dijo que me ponga el vestido azul que me había regalado.

- Estas preciosa, feliz cumpleaños - me abrazó elizabeth- vamos abajo esta tu sorpresa- me guiño un ojo

Estaba de los nervios, esperaba que no hayan decorado nada, y que fuera solo una reunión entre nosotros. Cuando baje me quede helada, allí estaban mis padres, habían viajado desde lejos para mi cumpleaños; inmediatamente fui a abrazarlos.

- Feliz cumpleaños- me felicitaron todos y yo me puse roja como un tomate, obviamente por ser el centro de atención. Entonces esta era la sorpresa, que mis padres hayan venido, que alivio.

- gracias

- ¿quieres saber cual es la segunda parte de la sorpresa?- dijo edward en una sonrisa radiante. ¿¡segunda parte!

- si- dije casi atragantandome. En ese momento edward se arrodillo en frente mio, y me enseño un estuche con un anillo con pequeños diamantes incrustados. No lo podía creer.

- Isabella Marie Swan, prometo amarte y respetarte por el resto de mis días ¿Te casarías con migo?- No se como no me caí muerta allí mismo, esto es muy repentino, jamas me había planteado la idea de comprometerme a los 17 años, sin embargo era con edward con quien me comprometía, y eso era suficiente.

- Si acepto- en ese instante el me puso el anillo en el dedo y me besó

* * *

**Esto aun no termina, aun faltan los vampiros, sino no seria crepúsculo jajaj sigan leyendo**

**pd: perdon por no haber escrito por tanto tiempo, esque no sabia como continuarlo, pero ahora si me inspire :D**


End file.
